eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Ruinen von Guk: Äußerer Ring der Festung von Ykesha
Also sometimes abbreviated as Guk: OS. =General= The hardest of the 3 Guk zones, with many large groups, and some long fights, so 2 priests a bard and an enchanter is ideal, with the rest of the group (ie one AoE dpser:) . =Bosses= Trogoldon Greck Spawned after completing a ring event, with wave upon wave of mobs. No real tricks, surviving the 8? waves prior is all. Mrogold Minosk Another straightforward mob, his damage is nearly all crush. Prior to him 2 encounters of mobs spawn in waves from East and West below him simultaneusly. If tank/priests are not up to it, then 1 encounter can be mezzed from each wave to reduce incoming damage a bit A good tank spot is between the 2 braziers at the base of the ramp. A player (normally the tank), is frequently ported to the top, and needs to run/jump back down (which is quick if tanking there). Gruuper Groo Some heat and poison damage Ferhustr Frupdor and Lunchmeat Lunchmeat casts an arcane debuff that allows the recipient to damage Ferhustr. In addition one person in the group at a time can grab a stack of 10 "sparks" from the forge, using one gives a 25sec buff also allowing you to damage Ferhustr. A tactic is to try to keep lunchmeat alive by maybe just the tank taunting it, while the main focus is on healing whoever uses the "sparks" to dps Ferhustr. The sparks are tradeable, but only 1 person in the group at a time can gain them by clicking on the forge. Which (for both encounters that need it) is in a room well beyond the leash point of the mobs. Zraxth Boss mob, and rather hard. He spawns at the back of the top hall, after trash is cleared. He will agro a short time after he spawns if you are in his room. There are 4 "a golden warrior" statues in the hall, each in a corner. These become aggro one by one, based on Zraxth's health - %60, 50%, 40% and 30%. The first is in the NE corner, then the sequence is clockwise. Sometimes (perhaps from a stifle) a statue does not animate. Zraxth doesn't have a lot of HP, but as the statues are a bit nasty, each must be killed before returning DPS to Zraxth - as having 2 up simultaneously is probably fatal. Each statue does a nasty AoE on spawn, so best that the tank be next to the statue about to pop, and heal stacked, with the rest of the group backing away when the percentage is close. Similar to the Ferhustr Frupdor ecounter, "Sparks" or a noxious debuff are required to allow a player to damage Zraxth. Curing this debuff is a "bad thing", but there is also a arcane nasty that should be cured, so bring arcane pots. Named has fear, and stifle. Beware of being feared into crevices next to the statues, where priests will lose line-of-sight. This is a bug, but Zraxth can leash if the tank is feared into the SW corner. A more detailed strategy can be found here. a Ykeshan Quartermaster Key mob - located on the top level in the NE corner. Shard chest itself is in Zraxth's room on the east wall. If your group is not up to killing Zraxth (by far the hardest encounter in the zone), it is possible to get the chest without dying, if you run in and out, then grab chest while Zraxth is resetting.